XXXII.
Violence engulfs Nassau. Silver demands answers from Billy. Eleanor comes to Max's aid. Bonny and Rackham endure hell. Synopsis The episode opens on one of the plantations of New Providence Island. The slaves are being cruelly disciplined, beaten with burning brooms, to instill fear against joining the pirate revolt. One in particular seems defiant, a slave named Julius. Soon word comes in... Nassau has fallen. In Nassau, chaos reigns in the streets, with old hurts being settled by knife and gunfire. Amongst the madness, Eleanor Guthrie escapes and finds safety in Fort Nassau with the remnants of the Governor's redcoats. Eleanor immediately takes charge, but Max is missing. Meanwhile, James Flint and John Silver wrestle with re-establishing order. While Flint organises a new Captain’s Council, it’s Silver’s word that rules, although for now they are of one mind. A note arrives from Eleanor offering a prisoner exchange, twenty captured pirates for Max, who Billy Bones has. At sea, Woodes Rogers spots and intercepts a boat that had just escaped New Providence, and learns that Nassau has fallen. He orders one of his lieutenants to take his sloop and deliver the chained up pirates to Port Royal to hang, while he heads back to Nassau on Blackbeard’s Man O’ War. The lieutenant agrees, but first he’ll dole out a little retribution. Jack Rackham and Anne Bonny watch as one by one the crew are pitted against the hulking Mr. Milton in a fight and bludgeoned to death. Back in Nassau, Silver confronts Billy Bones none too pleased with him. It is a tense exchange that shows how much they’ve both grown. Billy pleads with him to remember a time when neither of them bought into Flint’s crusade. Flint will trample anyone who's in his way, including Madi. Silver is more than a little affected by Billy’s words. With Max finally in his hands, Silver asks her about the night she tried to detain him, and what she would have done with him. Max tells him of a place her spies found in Florida, where the English aristocracy send troublesome family members to disappear, and be cared for in secret. The allusion is clear to Thomas Hamilton being alive. Back at sea, Bonny has had enough. Why survive only to swing in Port Royal ? She convinces Jack not to name another pirate, certain she’ll be picked her next. And she is. In the bloody brawl against the English bruiser, Anne is almost pummelled to death, but desperately manages to grab the keys, and free her brethren. They join the fight, and take the ship, but Anne is left barely alive. Meanwhile in the interior, Julius and the slaves have started their own revolt, and their numbers are growing. The problem is that this powerful army of slaves are angry at everyone, including the pirates. Back in Nassau, Max is exchange for the twenty pirate prisoners including Mr. De Groot. During the trade, Silver asks Flint if he would end his war against the British Empire, if he could have Thomas Hamilton back, but Flint just responds in platitudes. Inside the fort, Eleanor, who is revealed to be pregnant, finally has a quiet moment with Max. There is regret in her voice. Eleanor and Woodes have constantly ignored Max's many warnings, and it’s now clear that Nassau will never be what either of them wanted it to become. They concoct a plan to leave Nassau behind them... for good. Despite learning that Rogers is already on his way back to Nassau, Eleanor holds a secret meeting with Flint and Silver to strike a bargain. She is ready to quit and will surrender the fort without a fight, in exchange for Urca gold and safe-passage out of Nassau. Silver immediately refuses, but can only watch silently as Flint accepts the deal, offering himself as guarantor. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Eleanor Guthrie * Max * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Julius * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Mrs. Hudson * Mr. De Groot * Joji * Dooley * Ben Gunn * Jacob Garrett * Mr. Milton * Frasier * Sayle * Maroon Queen (mentioned) * Edward Teach (mentioned) * Berringer (mentioned) * Governor Addison (mentioned) * Chase (mentioned) Deaths * Judge Adams * Lieutenant Burrell * Lieutenant Kendrick * Mr. Milton * Carver *Sayle Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau ** Fort Nassau ** Underhill Plantation * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) * Maroon Island (mentioned) * Port Royal (mentioned) * Philadelphia (mentioned) Organizations * Pirates * British Army Ships *''Revenge'' * Royal Navy's fleet **''Lion'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes